


First of Many

by JustAnOffalyGirl



Series: OneChicago Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl
Summary: Post their Heads Up game, Matt insists on staying the night on the couch to make sure Sylvie's safe.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: OneChicago Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another [tumblr](https://justanoffalygirl.tumblr.com) post, based on Fluff prompt 45: "Have you ever thought about how much worse our lives would be without each other?"

“C’mon, I’m staying.” Matt wouldn’t budge, so Sylvie walked to her laundry closet, grabbing the spare pillows and blankets for them to set up on the couch. Matt took the pile from her, settling it on the coffee table.

“You know you don’t have to stay here tonight, Matt. It was probably just the landlord, I’d been complaining to him for weeks.” He shook his head as she spoke.

“Sylvie, I want to stay. It’ll let you feel more comfortable, it’s a new apartment you deserve that in your life. I’m not that tired, mind if I stay up watching tv for a while?”

“Not at all. Want another beer?” She went over to the fridge and grabbed two longnecks from the fridge, popping the tops and putting them in the recycling bin as she brought them back.

“Thought you were going to bed?” Matt asked, eyeing the beer in her hand.

“Figured I’d be a good host and stay up with my guest. I’ve a free trial of ESPN this weekend, I think there’s a Bears game on. I’m not planning on tailgating again any time soon, but the game could be good.”

They sat in silence watching it as the Bears lost, Matt getting up twice to get them extra beer. By the time the final whistle blew, they were both pretty well on the way to drunk. They curled up on the couch, Matt’s arm around her as they watched the Bears completely blow it, as usual.

“Typical Bears game,” Sylvie said. She intended to go to bed, but she was too comfy there. For just a couple of minutes she could pretend they were Matt and Sylvie, not Casey and Brett. It’d hurt her heart when he left in the morning, but it’d be worth it for that time. She closed her eyes, inhaling his scent and focusing on the warmth radiating from his body.

“‘Vie?” Matt asked, and she turned to face him. “Have you ever thought about how much worse our lives would be without each other?” His tipsy face was calm, none of the stress lines that tended to cross it showing.

She swallowed before answering, looking back at him. “I can safely say that if you weren’t in my life, Matt Casey, I’d probably be back in Indiana as a Chaplain’s wife and hating most of what I did. So yeah, my life wouldn’t be great without you.”

She barely got the words out when Matt leaned over and kissed her. It started slowly, but she opened her lips for his tongue, tasting the beer and chips they’d eaten over that taste that was just Matt. He was there and kissing her, and she kissed back with everything she had. His hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her onto his lap as she took off her cardigan, leaving her tank top on. They stayed like that, his calloused hands running through her hair as she held his shoulders before pulling apart for a moment.

“I should have done that a long time ago,” He said, reaching back to kiss her, but she pulled away.

“Before this goes any further, I need to know. If Gabby came back tonight and asked you to get back together, would you go with her?” Sylvie closed her eyes, unwilling to see the words she didn’t want to hear look back at her, but Matt just held her tight to him in a hug.

“No way in hell would I. We were awful for each other, we wanted different things and couldn’t compromise. I’m all in on this, Sylvie, as long as you are.” She responded by kissing him deeper, leading him into her bedroom.

The next morning dawned too early, and Sylvie was confused by the warmth around her. She didn’t like sleeping with her weighted blanket, but it felt like it was on the bed. She rolled over and realised Matt was beside her, awake and looking at her awestruck. It made her blush as he kissed her good morning.

“Just wanted to make sure I didn’t dream last night,” he murmured into her ear, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

“If I didn’t, you definitely didn’t.” Came the reply, before Sylvie threw off her blanket and stood up, pulling out a sweater and jeans to dress quickly. Matt had a hangdog expression on his face as he watched her cover up, but it disappeared when she turned and smiled at him.

“C’mon, I want pancakes and the diner down the street does the best one. Breakfast date on me?” She asked, giggling as the tall man nearly stumbled trying to get dressed quickly.

“First of many.”


End file.
